


Underwater Blue

by RavensChrome



Series: On the Winged Lupine [5]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Asking Permission-Not Really, Fluff, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, bad marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensChrome/pseuds/RavensChrome
Summary: Proposing the traditional way is hard, especially for pirates that never really asked for anything they want.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: On the Winged Lupine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728673
Kudos: 31





	Underwater Blue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I lasted posted so hopefully this kickstarts the rest of my WIPs!

Sometimes Erik forgets how much the rest of the world was as blind. Blinder than his crew.

“Uh, captain?”

“Who is he?”

“I believe that he's the new sponsor.” Johnson answered plainly. “The Doge was quite pleased with this one. We can't kill him.”

“That's debatable.”

With a new found confidence that comes with being in a relationship with Erik, Eleven found himself prettied up more often by his request. When they go out, it was too easy to persuade Eleven to wear something outside of his work clothes. With the oil stains and singes absent from distracting the eye, everyone now notices just how pretty Eleven was.

A mistake that Erik didn't regret. He could afford the jealousy that roared at everyone that stared. It helped establish to his senses that the treasure he's finally claimed was far more invaluable than anything else he's has squirreled away.

What he did regret was let Eleven wander off from his side.

“Why do they flock to him?” Erik grumbled and sipped on his drink. “It's not like he's the only one all gussied up for this thing.”

“Well, it could be because he don't have a ring.” Johnson shrugged. “Nearly all the dames and joes here have a ring. And your pearl there would attract everyone that don't.”

“A ring?”

“A wedding ring, captain.”

The clarification stilled the pirate captain. “A wedding ring. A lack of a wedding ring makes others think that they have a chance with someone who's clearly my _date_?”

“Some folks are just that brave.”

Though marital status never stopped the homewreckers and the desperate dogs. Marriage was a more of a novelty more than anything for those that dabble in the dark.

The fancy oaths and celebrations were more for the upstanding and civilian. Nothing in the underworld lasts without power and asserting that power. Even the privileged knows if their status as a spouse would be temporary depending who they were tied down to or whoever else walks by.

But Erik had the power. Erik was also beyond above the privileged with his own elevated status. And this wasn't him boasting, and he'd be an idiot to not recognize just exactly what he has.

His unequaled status was close to royalty. Only a few of his caliber reaching to his position to where the nobles that dabble on the other side of the law would bend to him. They know better than to try and assert themselves in a world where the laws and rules are just suggestions and often ignored.

The fact that he stands at a fancy soiree as an esteemed guest proves just that.

“Just call him back, it's like you said, he _is_ your date.”

Erik scoffed. “Don't get sassy, Johnson. It doesn't suit you.”

But looking up to Eleven, the shy smiles that hid that wary apprehension as his own flock of admirers slowly swarmed him.

And Eleven had the gall to feel as jealous as he did. Though he suppose that striking conversation and entertaining the noble types was always something Eleven was born to do. Flitting through different social circles as they come to him. That same talent had people spill out their guts throughout their quest to save the world.

It was a facade that Erik was getting tired of.

His feet were already moving and Eleven turned around at the call of his name. His smile already brightening at the sight of him.

No one dared to stand in his way.

Just like royalty.

“Lovely.” A possessive hand curled at the hips. “Let's go somewhere quieter. I'm sure the host wouldn't mind us commandeering one of their rooms for a while.”

Eleven didn't look fazed. “We'll miss the main event.”

“The main event should've start nearly half an hour ago.” Erik hummed feeling Eleven's pulse from where he traced his fingers along his neck. “This is becoming a waste of my time.”

He shot a glare at the man that triggered his ire. The response was immediate with the other looking down in submission. The smell of gold was heavy off this man, but that's all he was. Even through the smoke and alcohol, a walking gold purse, he was just a target to steal from.

“Captain.” Eleven laughed and hooked his arm with Erik's. “You're scaring the other guests.”

“Then they should've more mindful on who they were talking to.”

All eyes on them, Erik kissed Eleven right under his jaw before leading themselves away. An easy walk into a dim hallway before slipping into an unmarked, empty room.

It was a sitting room, lavished with furniture to occupy the more important guests on more private matters. A leather couch with a coffee table with food stuff prepped before hand. It was obvious that there was going to be a deal later today but that was a later problem that he didn't care to solve. At that moment, this was perfect for his current needs.

“The host is quite thoughtful on preparing a room for us.”

Eleven scoffed before smiling. “You're not funny, captain.”

“You're still laughing though.” Erik lead them straight to the couch. “And stop calling me captain in private! Say my name, lovely.”

They sat, Eleven just giving an unimpressed look the whole time. Amusement glittered in his eyes and he leaned in close.

“Cap. Tain.” Eleven whispered before backing away while quietly laughing. “If I remember correctly, you're the one who wanted me to call you that.”

“And I'm regretting it.”

They've had this conversation many times. With all the same words but different answers to keep it interesting. Johnson calls it domestic, Eleven probably thinks it cute. The shy act that everyone else saw was just a cover to hide a minx.

“I'll call you by your name if you say mine.”

“How could I?” Erik flopped himself onto Eleven's lap with a shit-eating grin. “How else can I tell the world who you are? The loveliest of them all?”

“You're being ridiculous.”

Erik always marveled at the duality Eleven had. The mask and the face behind it were similar enough to where it tricked Erik for a good amount of time.

A kitten amoungst lions and wolves. A minx that took up the role of the lion and wolf before his true self started slipping. The growing pains of becoming on what he's not took that toll on him quickly. It was one of the reasons why Erik took Eleven places where heroes didn't go.

And now look at where he was now.

Erik hummed from where he laid. He could feel Eleven run his hand through his hair. That blush from his comment was still there, his whole expression soft just for the man gathering all the fear of Erdrea.

“Feed me?”

“Honestly.” Eleven laughed. “Ridiculous.”

It didn't stop Eleven from indulging his whims. A single grape on the available platter in front of them was plucked and offered to his lips.

It was sweet and a little tart.

“What are we doing here again?” Eleven plucked another grape. “You don't usually go to these things if you think it'd be a waste of time.”

“They were going to showcase a new drug to pander to the rich.” Erik licked his lips. “Get all the drug addicts and to-be's in one room and entice them.”

“So a trap then.”

“It's a trap that only works on the rich and lazy.” Erik smirked up. “Remember the first time I took you underground?”

“That was your fault thank you very much.” Eleven huffed. “How was I supposed to know what was what?”

Regardless his status as a minx, years has past and that naive and innocent part of Eleven's personality remained as a buffer. Even Mia still falls for the act while his crew was wrapped around Eleven's finger. A minx at its finest. It shouldn't have been a surprise that Eleven thrived.

It was a good thing that Eleven was raised by good folk. That he always looked for the best in people. Erik can imagine all the possibilities that Eleven could inflict for those that took advantage of his kindness. A kindness that everyone is too eager to take advantage of.

Erik was equally guilty of doing that. He wanted to see how long it would last. How long that gullibility will last before he got tired of being an errand boy and had a taste of the risky life.

Turns out, Eleven was more of a home body with wanderlust. Was perfectly fine with familiar strangers as long as they can share a story or two. Severely infected with a cat's curiosity. Was content to take care of his charges the only ways he knows he can.

“You know, El, I'm sure you're aware that my crew is already bowing their heads to you.”

“Do you have to say it like that?”

“I heard from a certain trio that you're like a mom.” Erik chuckled. “How long has it been since you've joined us?”

“Closer to a year and a half.” Eleven murmured ignoring his earlier comment . “Why?”

It felt longer. The time spent on worrying about the state of the underworld and juggling his crew's antics before relieving all the stress with getting together with Eleven. The hours and days seemed to stretch out, especially when there's nothing around them but the vast ocean.

“Nothing really.” Erik reached out and took the grape in Eleven's fingers and pooped it in his mouth. “I just shouldn't be surprised that so much has happened in so little time with our track record.”

“Really? Sometimes it felt like there wasn't enough time at all.” Eleven shyly put his hand onto Erik's chest. “With how much we've ran around, I felt exhausted almost all the time.”

“And getting bullied by my crew wasn't exhausting?”

“Farm work is harder.” Eleven laughed. “Sure they were a little mean but I've faced meaner.”

“'Mean.' My crew is being described as mean like some unruly children.”

“You're the one that likes to use the word bully a lot.”

“Well, I can't say they aren't like children. Johnson certainly feels like a nanny most days.”

This kindness that Erik is looking up at, the fond smile and the happy crinkle in his gaze, made him think at how Eleven would feel at being proposed to.

“Say, lovely?”

“Hmm?”

“What kind of jewel do you prefer?”

Eleven blinked. “Why do you ask?”

“I just never asked before.” Erik reached up again and lightly grabbed at the earring Eleven was wearing. “You know my tastes, but I don't know what you like in terms of treasures. You never seem interested in anything from the auction houses either.”

“It's not that I don't like them, they're just too extravagant for me.” Eleven shook his head. “Even when I'm cutting all sorts of gems, I feel weird holding them.”

“I don't spoil you enough then.”

“You can't play favourites, captain.”

Erik frowned. He didn't mean to say that out loud but Eleven's response just upset him more.

“I'm definitely not spoiling you enough.”

Kindness was not weakness, Erik knows this well. But with the life he's lead, it was rare to see the strong extend kindness that the normal civilians gave. The same civilians that can turn their backs just as easily and get beat down by the strong when they didn't conform.

But Eleven was both strong and kind. And even when someone manages to make him strike back, he still holds back. If only because everyone that he's come across weren't a danger on their senses.

It was something that made Erik laugh in irony. That they somehow became disillusioned and became the ones to look down on the rest of humanity. A testament to their ever sharpened skills that only Veronica and maybe Hendrik could match.

It wasn't just arrogance fueling those thoughts either. Erik has always been and always will be a realist. Jade was getting lazy with her crown on her head and Hendrik was stagnating without a challenge. Sylvando was too busy with his circus to truly keep his all of his skills at top shape while Rab was getting old on the years.

Veronica and Serena branched out in their respective fields. Erik made sure he had a close ear on what Veronica was doing as she made progress with her magic.

“Tell me, lovely. If I can get it, what would it be?”

As the up and coming Pirate King, he was an ambition away from a worldly take over. Start with Gondolia and monopolize all the trades. A key point in the world's economy that he's already had influence over. Erik's already had eyes and ears planted in all the major towns and kingdoms.

“Dinner? Just the two of us?”

If Eleven asked, he would start considering the best ways to start. But he was ever the home body with simple needs and wants. And maybe that's why Erik knew he'd never have to.

So much unnecessary paperwork also being left unsaid.

“Anything you're craving particularly?” Erik smiled flicked at a loose bronze lock of hair. “Any place in mind?”

“Just your time, you've been working too hard.”

“Yeah, quite frankly I never thought that a life of crime would have so much official shit that needs to be put in paper.” Erik sighed before looking up. “Let's go out tonight. In fact, let's leave now.”

Eleven giggled. “I still don't understand why anyone would purposely beguile or confuse themselves.” He scrunched up his nose. “Even dazzling yourself sounds terrible.”

“It's not like anyone can have the pleasure of fighting monsters and experience first hand on what it's like. Civilians are ignorant like that.”

“It's no different than poisoning yourself too.” Eleven looked at Erik with a dubious look. “What are we doing here again?”

“Don't look at me like that, lovely. Would it make you feel better that we're only here to put the face behind the drugs?”

“And do what exactly? Take over the business?”

Erik gave a shark grin. “Not take over, but I am very interested in the resources and the gold that's funding this. I'm pretty sure I know the guy too.”

“Of course, the gold.” Eleven scoffed.

“What? You wanted to try?”

“N-no!” Eleven smacked him in the chest. “Get off of me and take me out.”

“As you wish, lovely.”

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Chimera wings were actually more of a precious commodity despite what their inventory says. It was a regulated item, mainly for military use and for the odd adventurer or mercenary that comes by. It was too expensive for the average civilian to use.

It was also rather difficult to obtain naturally too since it requires the feather to mutate from a concentration of magic from avian monsters. Magicians eventually figured out a way to mass produce them safely but the security reasons kept them produced at a certain limit.

With Eleven's luck though, they acquired too much while adventuring together. Were more useless and considered dead weight if anything seeing as he had Zoom to ferry them around the world.

Erik had to make sure Mia never knew about that particular stash.

“Captain? Where you going so early in the morning?”

“Taking care of family business.” Erik waved a Chimera wing in front of Johnson. “I'll be back before anyone realizes I'm gone.”

“Captain, when you say that, you're usually gone all day.”

The past few weeks left Erik busy. Between the alliances and potential raids, it was hard to fit in his own time to prepare the necessary things for his own domestic plans.

Domestic because he didn't have another word for it. He was planning on proposing and there was no other way to describe it despite him wanting to change it up a little. His pirate senses were turning away at being domesticated but he had to tell himself that nothing would really change.

“I'll be back before the sun sets. It should be enough time as long as no one wakes El up.”

“Mia will wake him up.”

And poor Johnson, his right-hand man took the brunt of his antics when Erik does find the time to squeeze his day trips. And bless his heart that he has the patience to not ask on why his captain was running himself to the unknown corners of Erdrea.

Especially when Erik came back multiple times drenched in seawater looking pleased to the nines.

He'll tell Johnson first after he proposes.

“Mia will keep him occupied.”

Without looking back, the wind was already at his feet and the sky clear around him. The magic swept him up in a flash of light before taking to his intended destination.

The ocean easily gave way to mountainous tops. Greenery dominating his vision before his feet settled into a little, valley village of Cobblestone. His usual landing spot on a hidden cliff near Eleven's house was once again overgrown with how little they came around.

But that'll change soon enough.

“Erik dear!” Amber crowed happily from her place at the garden. “It's been too long! Where's my boy at?”

“Not here, unfortunately. Came here in secret actually.” Erik nodded towards the doorway. “ Can we talk inside?”

“Everything you do is a secret.” Amber padded the dirt off her hands and onto her apron. “What is it got you sneaking around again? Is this about Eleven again? You know, dear, you can ask the boy himself.”

Amber ushered him in and was greeted to the usual odd sight of a humble abode with the various odd luxury items. A mahogany bookshelf being used as a spice rack and a place to put dishes. A Gallopolian rug getting dirtied under his boots. Erik nearly chuckled seeing Amber pull out the tea set that was more known to be used for decoration because of how expensive it was.

This is where Eleven gets his practicality from. From his mum that doesn't bat an eye to the treasures her son brings home. The stories of Chalk must've passed through a lot of treasures in this household.

His nose twitched constantly every time he entered the village and the closer he got to this place. Those treasures were still here somewhere and he knows both Amber and Eleven knows where they are.

Erik loves this family.

“Come on now, what is it about my boy that you're tripping over yourself again? Or is this about Mia? Is she having trouble again? I can whip something up if you need it.”

“No!” Erik cleared his throat and calmed at the instinctual panic. “No. Sorry, Mia's good, it's actually been months since she had any real problems.”

“That's good then.” Amber hummed a familiar tune. “Late bloomers like her always have it the hardest.”

“You're telling me.” Erik shook his head. “Never mind that, I'm here to ask you permission regarding El.”

If there was a woman that Erik had to be afraid of, Amber would be at the top of that list. Even now, with the nervousness he comes with, it was easy to let his guard down around her. Smooth out the nerves as if he was just a wrinkled table cloth. It was something to be wary of.

Erik fell for it with Eleven. The casual acceptance. The ease in which everything flowed between personalities.

Eleven got more than just practicality, the sunny smiles and the pleasantries that captivated him and his crew. Even Mia finds herself getting dragged unknowingly into their paces without noticing.

“You wouldn't be so worried about asking for my permission if you came by more.” Amber huffed. “Knowing you, the ring is probably fancier than anything El dear has ever brought home.”

Erik sighed. “Can't you let me have this one?”

“If I did that then you boys would run rampant.” Amber tsked. “I remember when Eleven first brought you home, you were basically a walking skeleton!”

“We all came in a little slim.”

“But you were the worst, dear.” Amber eyed him. “Even now you're a little slim, Eleven must've found a way to get you to eat regularly.”

“Hard not to when he refuses to get spoiled. I asked him what he wanted the most and he wanted dinner with just the two of us.”

There was a knowing smile, a glint of a happy mischief like how Eleven managed to curb Kipper's pyro tendencies with actual lessons in magic. Doubling in getting an assistant when he needed a hotter fire for the forge-

“I've been tricked. Again.” Erik groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Unbelievable.”

“It's for your own good, deary.” Amber laughed. “Your health is important.”

“My health is important she says.” Erik looked at her wryly between his fingers. “I would be a laughing stock if anyone else realizes that I get easily tricked into eating my vegetables like a child.”

“It's good for you, dear.”

Something has to be said against the ease of manipulation that was present. A subtly that would be the envy of all nobles and tricksters alike. A skill that would draw suspicion immediately, used almost strictly for domestic affairs and petty tantrums.

But he supposes that was why Erik respected Amber and Eleven in the first place. The reason why he was so wary of them in the first place. That they could use those skills for the worse but the only silent stipulations they have were for him to eat and take care of himself more.

“I love Eleven. I loved him for a long time.” Erik started. “I know my occupation leaves much to desire with most good folk but he's one treasure I can't afford to give up.”

It irked him that not once he was able to fazed Amber. For most people, it was always the hair. A startling blue that always had people staring. If it wasn't that, then it was always when they learn of his occupation.

Instead he's always been badgered about his weight. Still conspiring against him in the name of getting him to eat more and did the same with Mia.

“I hope you don't think me too greedy when I say that the world will never get their hands on them.”

Amber waved him off. “The world was fine without him swinging his sword before everything went to a mess. It'll be fine now that he's taken care of it.”

Erik loves this family.

“Would you like to see the ring?”

“It's bad luck to see the ring before your fiance does, you know.” Amber waggled a finger. “Now, are the wedding plans a secret too or can I dip my hands in them?”

“You don't want to see the ring but you'll go behind El's back for the wedding.”

“Erik dear, we already had this kind of conversation multiple times already. Don't make me bring Gemma into this.”

“Now that's just not fair. You're going to tell her regardless.”

“You're the one who said she'll be splendid with an axe.”

“And I'm still regretting it.”

“And so is her father.”

A burst of laughter ripped through him and Amber joined him immediately after.

“Call me mum, deary.” Amber smiled. “It's about time you did.”

Erik stilled and gave her a wry smile. “If you can get Mia to, I will.”

“Then bring her over more, and your own boys.” Amber reached out and held his hand. “You shouldn't need a ring for me to meet up with the rest of your family.”

His heart clenched and gave out another long laugh.

Emotionally manipulated in order to meet her in-laws. Manipulated to take care of himself better. He was going to marry into a small family of minxes.

He finds that he wouldn't have it any other way.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Erik smiled widely as he pulled Eleven along across the deck. The evening was giving away to the night and most of his men were finishing up the bulk of their chores and turning in for bed. Eleven laughed as Erik twirled the both of them together with light steps and lighter hearts.

“What are you doing, Erik?”

“Can't I be happy?”

He pulled him in for a kiss. Dedicated and in love all over again. The fine line that made him love his line of work. The heart-hammering thrill of the risks and rewards. The actual act of thieving and plundering goods than the treasures in the end.

The journey that trails behind him and the fond memories that lead up to this moment.

“Lovely.” Erik interlocked his fingers through Eleven's. “El.”

This fine line that's long been blurred because they both strayed too far from being the good guys that saved the world. They were villains now, they both walked the selfish path of self-indulgence. Paid the price, dirtied their hands. But it was the novelty of doing it together that kept Erik from falling completely into that villain role.

It was too easy to take their share of the profits to sow some good. Circulate gold back into the economy through anonymous donations. Support companies and undermine others. Erik had the ear and the man power to keep notable figures in line.

Fear, although discouraged, was still a legitimate way to rule. But it was best used by ruling from a distance, like scaring children into being good with stories of monsters under their beds. It's effective in scaring competition from hindering him and his own.

“Eleven.”

“Erik.”

Eleven swayed into the guided movements to whatever rhythm Erik silently pleased himself with. Ever indulging without asking, always following without being blind. It was still naivety that he still saw the good in him, but it was a willful acceptance that didn't shy away from the blood.

They were the bad guys now. And although they weren't the evil entities that threaten to destroy humanity and the world, they were still a long lasting threat that nobody would want to upset in fear for their lives.

“What's got you so happy, Erik?”

“I love you, lovely.” Erik leaned in for another kiss. “If I could give you the world, I would do it.”

“Please don't, it's fine where it is.” Eleven sighed and leaned his forehead against his. “I already have to take care of your crew. I don't need the world.”

“I know, and if you're too busy taking care of the world, then you won't have time for me.”

It makes Erik wonder how the world would view him if they knew that he was keeping their precious Luminary all to himself. He could easily imagine the reactions, the names he'll receive for corrupting him.

A dark lord in of it himself.

The world wouldn't be wrong. But he can't care either.

“You're the one stuck with the papers to ever see sunlight.” Eleven gave out an exasperated sigh. “Mum always complains how pale you are for good reason.” He looked at Erik strangely. “What are you doing?”

Erik lead them to the back of the ship and back further to the railings. Out of sight hidden behind the rear mast from curious eyes. Erik twirled Eleven again and gave an easy bow with a kiss on the ever gloved hand.

“Charming you. Is it working?”

“Hardly.”

The trailing giggles told him otherwise but still a challenge nonetheless.

This time, Erik jumped up to sit on the wooden railings. The sea spray hardly noticeable with his current apparel but the teetering edge off the open air to the waters below made him a little more hyper aware of his person. An easy remedy with him pulling Eleven's back into his chest as leverage.

He slotted himself easily, the new height difference made it easy to dig his nose into the coppery, bronze hair. The smell of fire and smoke was ever present, Eleven still slaved away at the forge creating his never ending treasures. The ocean came next, almost invisible with the mass of water always around them. A reminder at how long he's been on the ship and choosing to stay. The undertone of wildflowers was hidden beneath it all, almost gone away if it wasn't consistently revived by his regular visits back to Cobblestone.

“Let me try again?” Erik murmured and stuck out his left hand in silent askance.

Eleven responded as he always does and complied with his own.

He lifted Eleven's hand towards the sky. “I've never thought much of the future. There's not much to think about besides just living in the moment.”

Scars littered his hands. All sorts of cuts and burns lingered from when healing magic couldn't get to them on time. When the battle dragged out for far longer and everyone was too exhausted to spare the magic. Even though it was covered by the stupid glove, Erik long memorized each and every one. When magic wasn't available, Eleven went to him to dress all his wounds.

And this was the hand that saved him countless times. In battle and from his own idiotic antics, Erik wouldn't be a good partner if he can't trace all the scars and not know where they're from.

“It was just me and my men before I finally got a lead on breaking that curse.” Erik pressed Eleven a little tighter to his chest. “I wasn't too keen on traveling on the mainland. Had to switch around my words to keep people from realizing where I'm from.”

A pirate playing thief. While pilfering was a valuable skill, it was still a blow to his pride running around with land beneath his feet. Their journey together was probably the most he's ever walked and ran in his entire life.

“Love was the last thing on my mind.”

It only took a quick flick of his fingers, foregone the ring box completely when he long decided how he wanted to do this. Completely disregard whatever half baked plan he's forgotten for the opportunity given.

An easy slide that fit too perfectly to Erik's expectations. The sharp sound of a breath taken.

The ring shined with the setting sun. A fitting white gold that reflected the last fires of the evening. A sliver of yellow gold weaving up and down with diemonds at each crest. The craftsmanship that went in this was meant to be simple. The materials themselves were easy enough to get as Erik had his treasure room to pick through, but it was the main certain piece that Erik was particularly proud of. He didn't even have to steal it.

Despite the fragility of the relationship mermaids had with humans, Queen Marina and the rest of her people were still kind enough to welcome them. It helped that Eleven was already a safe person to them, easy access to the underwater treasures with the proper trades.

His main interest were the pearls that had the normal white with a luminescent, blue shine when under the water.

Not that Erik was going to tell Eleven that yet.

“It took me a while to get this made.” He easily slid his left glove off and he felt Eleven still even more. “But it's a matching set and the guy in Hotto was adamant to take forever on these things. Not that I minded that much.”

Eleven tried to turn around, Erik still had a good hold on him to keep him in place. They were still able to meet each other's eyes though, the prickling tears that hazed over the disbelief made Erik swallow the nervousness that wanted to bubble up.

His confidence drained just slightly. Mouth dried knowing that this forever moment was the start of a life long commitment that he's already promised.

“W-what is this?”

The warble in his voice chipped away at Erik. He nearly averted his gaze to go misty eyed himself. The many times he thought himself going soft he had remind himself that he didn't have to worry about Eleven being in danger.

His crew helped with that, mainly Snap as he still talks about Eleven's first raid like how Serena would talk about her novels.

“You didn't even _ask_.”

“We're pirates, lovely.” Erik smirked and pressed his lips right behind Eleven's ear. “We don't ask to claim our treasures.”

“T-treasure.” Eleven laughed with a quiet hiccup. “You're so cliché.”

“You like it-”

Eleven would always be stronger than Erik. He was naturally built bigger, had more muscle, and continued to maintain them with his forging. They could easily over power the pirate captain if he wanted to, done so in the most enticing way before. It was gratifying that something like that chose to stay.

So feeling those arms lift him up in a whirl, the quick turn around that caught him off guard. He was no longer anywhere near the railings, his feet still off the ground and swinging slightly side to side. His breath was stolen, first by the unexpected action, then by a kiss that crushed their bodies together.

It was desperate, the kind of kiss that Erik wanted to give when they had near misses. When there were days when they were too close in losing their lives after facing the big, bad bosses of Mordegon's forces. A breath of relief and a need for validation with someone that reciprocated those feelings exactly and more. The rush of adrenaline spurring them on to pull and push harder, sink deeper into each other.

They were still making up the years that they've wasted. Since the first time they've showed their feelings, they hadn't slowed down for the trivial dalliances. No need to get to know each other any more than they already knew.

The hands that held him up slowly dropped him back on the deck, but they stayed on his ass. Touches that came too freely after years of holding back.

Erik eventually pulled away and lapped up the last of their kiss begrudgingly. “We can't get too frisky, El. We still got dinner to get to.”

“Dinner...?”

The dazed look made Erik smirk even more. “Of course, we may be pirates but we're classy pirates, lovely. There's a reason why I told you to dress up.”

Erik knelt down, eyes glittering as he got on one knee. The slow bewildered expression on Eleven's face made Erik hold in his laugh as he took Eleven's left hand into his own.

He remembers the first time they met. In the dark dungeons of Heliodor, Erik can't say he was very impressed with a pretty face smashing pots in his cell. The Luminary shoe drop was definitely unexpected but it was from there on that he he tested that righteous heart a legendary hero should have.

The constant testing turned into teasing and it was already too late in realizing how far gone he was.

Another press of his lips onto the newly bestowed ring. The pearl was cold and the hum of magic tingled. Already enchanted to protect the pearl's luster to never dull or break, Erik thinks back to the time he'd given up everything if Eleven just asked.

“Is my lovely willing to accompany me to dinner tonight?”

“You're stupid.” Eleven gave a wobbly smile through his tears. “Ridiculous. An idiot. Where are we going?”

“You call me stupid, but what does that make you?” Erik kissed the ring again. “And it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.”

This was also familiar. Their meeting in Zwaarsdrust was still fresh in his mind. Treasure twitching his nose before it turned out to be the treasure he longed for the most. Looking up to Eleven's visage with their hands joined felt no different than when he had his neck being threatened by his sword.

The rush that hammered his heart. The uncertainty of this all. Erik remembers the heavy thoughts of how long Eleven will last before he left.

At the back of his mind, he still fears that Eleven would get tired of this lifestyle. But this time he was sure of the future as well.

He got up and waved a Chimera wing in front of him. “I forget that you probably never used one of these things, have you?”

Eleven furrowed his brow as he wiped his eyes. “Just once to see how it felt like, it's good for decoration.”

“'Decoration' he says.” Erik chuckled. “Though I suppose you can turn anything into a fancy decoration if you put your mind to it.”

Treasure amoung treasures. The pearl of the Winged Lupine.

His greed spurred him on.

“Say, lovely?” He held Eleven closer. “I do have something to ask you before we go.”

“What is it now?”

“Will you marry me?”

He'll take the punch to the gut and the kiss right after as a resounding yes.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not going to be an actual wedding scene but I do have a finale coming up for this series.


End file.
